Der Planet der Klone
Einem Notsignal folgend begegnet die ''Enterprise'' zwei kleinen Völkern, die einer Kolonistengruppe entstammen, die vor 300 Jahren getrennt wurde. Um die fortgeschrittenere Kolonie zu retten, die inzwischen nur aus Klonen besteht, müssen sie sich mit den urtümlichen Bewohnern der anderen Kolonie zusammentun. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Worf zeigt Schwäche Auf der Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) versieht man den normalen Dienst, einzig Lieutenant Worf scheint sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Er wirkt angespannt und knurrt hin und wieder. Im Bereitschaftsraum berichtet Captain Picard seinem ersten Offizier Riker von dem Treffen mit Admiral Moore. Dazu spielt er eine Sequenz von Tönen ab, die Riker auf Anhieb als Notruf erkennt. Es ist ein Jahrhunderte alter Code von der Erde, den man einen Monat zuvor aus dem Ficus-Sektor aufgefangen hat – ein Sektor in dem kein menschliches Leben bekannt ist. Aus dem Sternenbasengroßrechner erhält man nähere Informationen. So wurde der Code einst von der Europäischen Hegemonie zwischen 2123 und 2190 benutzt, einer politischen Allianz des 22. Jahrhunderts. Allerdings sind keine Raumfahrten von der Erde aus in Richtung Ficus-Sektor verzeichnet. Als die beiden Offiziere auf die Brücke zurückkehren, finden sie Worf ohnmächtig hinter der taktischen Konsole liegen. Akt I: Die Mariposa thumb|left|[[Datei:SS Mariposa.jpg|thumb|Picard findet die SS Mariposa in den Datenbanken.]] Die Untersuchung ergibt, dass Worf infolge eines Kreislaufversagens ohnmächtig geworden ist. Worf streitet ab, dass Klingonen überhaupt das Bewusstsein verlieren könnten. Dr. Pulaski findet heraus, dass er die klingonischen Masern hat, genannt Rop'ngor. Worf ist entsetzt, dass ein stolzer Krieger wie er einer solchen Krankheit unterliegt. Aber Dr. Pulaski weiß Rat: als sich Picard über die Intercom nach dem Lieutenant erkundigt, lügt sie den Captain an und behauptet, dass Worf im Zuge eines klingonischen Rituals gefastet hat und durch den Kalorienmangel zusammenbrach. Die Ladeliste des angeblich nicht gestarteten Schiff soll nun Aufschluss bringen, vielleicht gibt es darüber noch Notizen. Man findet also die [[SS Mariposa|SS Mariposa]], die am 27. November 2123 unter dem Kommando von Dr. Walter Granger mit Kurs auf den Ficus-Sektor von der Erde losflog. Sie transportierte eine interessante Fracht: Computer, Kommunikationsgeräte und auch Spinnräder, Hühner und Schweine. Man hat den Ausgangspunkt des Notsignals erreicht und auf Bringloid V, dem fünften Planeten des bringloidischen Systems menschliche Lebenszeichen 30m unter der Planetenoberfläche gescannt, allerdings keine künstliche Energiequelle. Gesprächsversuche bleiben unbeantwortet, und die Situation wird kritisch, als die Sensoren Sonneneruptionen ausmachen, die den Planeten in wenigen Stunden erreichen werden. Wegen der bevorstehenden Eruptionen kann man die Schutzschilde nicht ohne weiteres deaktivieren, Riker wird herunterbeamen. Counselor Deanna Troi warnt den Captain noch vor den Folgen einer Evakuierung. Die Menschen sind seit 300 Jahren isoliert und führten eventuell ein primitives Leben, was für einen Schock sorgen könnte, würden sie an Bord kommen und sich in einer so fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation wiederfinden. Akt II: Ein Volk ohne Fortschritt thumb|Danilo Odell begrüsst O'Brien. Deanna wird Recht behalten. Als Chief Miles O'Brien die ersten Bewohner hochbeamt, sieht er Bauern, Schafe, Hühner und Stroh. Schließlich werden alle anderen Mitglieder der Kolonie auf das Schiff gebracht, und sie alle bringen ihr Hab und Gut mit – vornehmlich Vieh und Futter. Als Picard das Chaos im Transporterraum begutachtet, stellt sich ihm der Anführer der Kolonie vor: Danilo Odell. Er kann Picard die Erlaubnis abringen, die Tiere behalten zu dürfen und zwischenzeitlich in Frachtraum 7 Quartier zu beziehen. Seine Tochter kann er dem Captain allerdings nicht vermitteln. So sind nun alle 223 Kolonisten an Bord und haben Frachtraum 7 in eine Farm verwandelt, als dort ein Feuer ausbricht. Aber die automatischen Feuerlöscher konnten den Versuch, Whiskey zu brennen schnell abwehren. Picard macht daraufhin einen Rundgang durch den Bauernhof und begegnet erneut dem enervierenden Odell und auch seiner empörten Tochter, deren Feuer zum Kochen ebenfalls gelöscht wurde. Die junge Brenna Odell wird nun auch Commander Riker ans Herz gelegt, der Vater hat scheinbar gute Gründe, die resolute Dame unter die Haube zu bringen. Aber der Commander ist wohl fasziniert und bietet ihr seine Hilfe an. Sie zeigt sich zunächst teilnahmslos, bittet ihn dann aber um eine Möglichkeit zum Füße waschen. Sein Quartier wird ihr diese Möglichkeit bald bieten und zwischen Brenna und Riker wird es nicht beim Füße waschen bleiben. Als er sich später beim Captain nach der anderen Kolonie erkundigt, wirft Odell eine völlig unerwartete Frage auf. Akt III: Die andere Kolonie Weil sie ihren eigenen Whiskey im Frachtraum nicht zubereiten können, erfährt Odell von Worf, dass der Nahrungsverteiler auch echte alkoholische Getränke zubereiten kann. Aber der Kenner ist nicht zufrieden, der synthetische Whiskey hat keinen Biss. Daraufhin empfiehlt Worf Chech'tluth, einen starken Klingonendrink. Man ist beeindruckt, aber zufrieden. Eine Nachricht trifft ein. Auf dem Bildschirm gibt sich der Premierminister der Kolonie Mariposa, Wilson Granger, zu erkennen. Data bemerkt, dass er ohne Zweifel ein direkter Nachfahre des Captains Walter Granger der SS Mariposa sein muss. Der Premier heißt die Repräsentanten der Föderation willkommen und lädt eine Delegation der Enterprise auf den Planeten ein, doch Deanna warnt: Granger scheint etwas zu verbergen. Und so beamen Riker, Worf und Dr. Pulaski hinunter. Dort werden sie vom Gesundheitsminister Victor Granger empfangen, der dem Premier bis aufs Haar gleicht. In einem Büro erblicken Worf und Riker Drillinge, dann taucht auch noch eine vierte Schwester auf. Vom Gesundheitsminister erfährt Dr. Pulaski, dass es ein medizinisches Problem auf dem Planeten gibt. Als man dem Premier begegnet stellt sie ihm ohne lange Begrüßungsfloskel die entscheidende Frage: Setzt sich die gesamte Bevölkerung des Planeten aus Klonen zusammen? Akt IV: Ein Raub der Individualität Granger schildert nun die Anfänge der Kolonie. Als das Schiff der Kolonisten zerbrach und auf den Planeten stürzte, gab es nur fünf Überlebende – allesamt Wissenschaftler. Um nicht sinnlos zu sterben, entschlossen sie sich zum Klonen. Damit sollte die Kolonie am Leben gehalten werden, weil man aus einer so kleinen Menge keine natürliche Gesellschaft hervorbringen kann. Nach 300 Jahren hat der replikative Schwund ein Fortfahren nach diesem Prinzip beinahe unmöglich gemacht – in zwei Generationen droht das Ende. Daher bittet Granger die Offiziere um Proben ihrer DNA, um mit frischen Erbinformationen ein Weiterbestehen ihrer Zivilisation zu ermöglichen. Aber kein Mitglied der Besatzung ist dazu bereit, und das Problem würde dadurch nicht gelöst, sondern nur verschoben. Ein Team unter der Leitung von Geordi La Forge kann aber die Gen-Technik auf Mariposa reparieren und verbessern. thumb|Riker vernichtet seinen Doppelgänger. Nach einer letzten Bitte um eine DNA-Probe werden Pulaski und Riker betäubt und verschleppt. Nun will man sich mit Gewalt das Überleben sichern und ihnen DNA entnehmen. Die beiden erinnern sich an nichts, aber die Ärztin kann später Spuren eines Eingriff und einer Entnahme finden. Mit Geordi beamen sie ins Klonlabor und vernichten dort ihre heranreifenden Doppelgänger. Ein Wachtrupp stellt die Eindringlinge. Akt V: Kulturschock als letzte Rettung Später berät man auf dem Schiff die Lage. Soll man das Überleben der Menschen sichern oder die persönliche Einzigartigkeit schützen? Nur ein natürlicher Reproduktionsprozess kann der Kolonie noch helfen. Picard zählt zwei und zwei zusammen: seine Idee sind die Bringloidi, schließlich haben sie einen gemeinsamen Ursprung vor 300 Jahren. Doch der Premier der Mariposa lehnt eine Integration der anderen Gruppe ab. Erst mit den konkreten Ende konfrontiert lenkt er ein. Auch Odell zeigt sich einsichtig, als die Doktorin ihm erklärt, dass nur die größtmögliche Vielfalt an Partnern eine gesunde Gesellschaft ermöglicht. Und so gibt es doch noch ein Happy End. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) spielt in dieser Episode nicht mit. Diese Episode wurde in der Parodie-Reihe Sinnlos im Weltraum neu synchronisiert. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten In der Folge wird gesagt, dass alle Nahrung, die Menschen tötet, auch Klingonen umbringen würde. Die Teezeremonie, die Worf mit Pulaski durchführt, steht dazu im Widerspruch, da der gereichte Tee zwar ungesund für Klingonen, aber für Menschen ohne vorherige Applikation eines Gegengifts absolut tödlich ist. In einer Szene tötet Riker seinen Klon und den Klon von Pulaski auf der Mariposa-Kolonie. Laut Odo in der Folge ist das Töten seines Klones auch eine Straftat und Riker müsste sich aus rechtlicher Sicht für diese Morde verantworten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Planet der Klone, Der en:Up The Long Ladder (episode) es:Up the Long Ladder fr:Up The Long Ladder (épisode) ja:新たなる息吹（エピソード） nl:Up the Long Ladder